About Time
by oreocreampie
Summary: Post Endgame, but Mako hasn't confessed his feelings to Korra, but he did end things with Asami on good terms. Team Avatar goes to the Ball. One-Shot


Prompt from krizzaaaa: So there's a ball in republic city and Korra has to attend because she is the avatar and then Bolin, Mako, and Asami go too and Bolin asks to escort Korra to the ball and she says yes. Then on that night they all meet up and Korra is wearing a really pretty dress and make up and she just looks amazing and Mako gets super jealous. Then at the ball Bolin and Korra are dancing and then Mako comes up and asks if he can have the next dance and then twirls Korra away from the crowd and confesses in a super romantic way that he likes her.

Details: Post Endgame, but Mako hasn't confessed his feelings to Korra, but he did end things with Asami on good terms.

* * *

To celebrate the end of the war, the people of Republic City, both benders and non-benders, decided to throw a ball in honor of the Avatar and all of those who helped end the war. This included Team Avatar 2.0 , the Council Members, and ordinary citizens who showed great courage and bravery when Amon attacked the city.

It was a miracle really, that the supporters of the equalists suddenly switched sides and went against equalizing benders. The revealing of Amon as a water bender had more power than anyone could have thought. Still, the separation between benders and non-benders was still tense. Nevertheless, the Avatar belonged to the people, not to benders alone. Her role in their lives out weighed their differences in lifestyles. Avatar Korra gave the people hope, and didn't fail to deliver.

"Just make sure I don't fall okay Bo?" Korra said to Bolin as they got ready to depart from Air Temple Island.

Team Avatar still remained on the island for the time being as Republic City was being rebuilt. Asami spent hours on Korra, convincing her not to go in her traditional water-tribe gowns. After what felt like an eternity waiting for the girls to depart for the City, Asami and Korra finally stepped out of her room to greet the brothers. Asami wore her hair down, as usual, with a golden clip in her hair. Her long hair flowed down in wavy locks, covering her bare shoulders. She wore a green pendant that matched her eyes and finished her look with a long red dress, a few shades darker than Mako's scarf. After Asami hooked her arm into Mako's, Korra stepped out, a bit shy. Her hair was down, but it was still in a slight ponytail. Her hair has been pushed to one side, held together by a silver clip. Her hair wasn't long and wavy like Asami's, but the texture of her hair was smoother and more relaxed. Asami gave Korra a silver necklace to match her silver heels. Her dress though, was something no one ever expected to see Korra in. It was modern, for one. And was only one strap, trimmed at the neckline with silver rhinestones. It was a dark navy blue, cut to accentuate her feminine curves. The suede material matched the smooth texture of her hair. It looked like midnight—dark blue sky with tiny stars shining through. To finish it off her look, Asami gave her a bold red lipstick, clean and crisp as it matched the outline of her lips.

"Ha, looking like that, a lot more people will be falling for you Korra." Bolin winked as he offered his arm to Korra. She looped her arm in his and the four headed to the dock with the rest of Tenzin's family.

As the four approached the kids, Ikki went all Ikki. "Oh, Korra, you look so pretty! Are you going to go dancing tonight? You should, it would be so cute if you and Mako went -"  
With a stomp of her foot, Korra sent Ikki high into the sky with her earthbending. Heels or no heels, she could still bend. Recovering from Ikki's fall out, Korra turned to Asami and Mako.

"Thanks for your help Asami. It feels like a miracle that you could pull this off." Korra said as she gestured to herself.

"Nonsense, you're beautiful Korra. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The two girls shared a hug and stepped onto the ferry.

The four agreed who would be who's escort easily. Since Asami and Mako were older, Mako would escort Asami. So it made sense for Bolin to escort Korra. Nothing romantic contributed to the decision. It wasn't a big deal, it was just a ball. Asami and Mako ended their relationship during the war. Asami saw how Mako treated Korra, and knew she wasn't his number one priority. She was hurt at first, but matters of her family overshadowed her petty feelings. She let it go with a clear head and set her goals to help restore her family's business and help her two friends. That's why Asami spent so much time on Korra tonight. It is the first formal setting they all attended since the Gala Tarrlok threw. Everyone could tell from when they rescued Korra from Tarrlok that Mako had strong feelings for Korra. So, Asami teamed up with Bolin to help his brother muster up his courage to tell Korra is true feelings for her. Making Korra look drop-dead gorgeous was Asami's job, getting Mako to confess his feelings for Korra was Bolin's job, but he would enlist Asami for help anyway.

After the formal greetings at the ball, the team relaxed at their table, discussing how things are so much more different than they were a few months ago.

"Remember when we first met Korra? You were about to get kicked out by Toza!" Bolin was attempting to hold in his laughter.

With a pout, Korra responded "He was being grumpy! Any other time he probably would have let me in without a hassle."

"Sure sure, Kor." But that didn't undermine Bolin's laughter as he said it.

"Let's go dance!" And without even letting her respond, Bolin grabbed Korra and lead her to the dance floor.

As Asami and Mako watched from their table, Asami thought it would be a great time to continue with her plan.

"You know, you should probably go ask her to dance after Bolin's done."

Caught off guard, Mako blushed. "What. No, I can't dance. And plus, she looks like she's having a lot of fun right now. I don't want to interrupt that. It's been a while since she's smiled like that."  
"Actually, when I was doing her hair, she told me she wanted to dance with you."

Mako's eyes widened in surprise as he blurted out, "She did? What else did she say? Did she say anything more about me?" It was too late for Mako to take back his questions. His anxiousness was adorable in Asami's eyes. It was like a little high school crush.

With a smile, Asami told Mako about how Korra was both excited and afraid. She was excited to have some fun tonight, but afraid of what Asami was going to do to her to get ready. She was excited to hang out with her friends, but afraid if they were going to be bombarded by the press. She was excited to dance, but afraid that Mako wouldn't ask her to. Really, her only fear was the latter, the other two were just minor inconveniences that go with going to a ball. Still seeing that he was hesitant, Asami decided to go with her trump card.

"Korra still likes you Mako. If you wait too long, she'll move on. I mean look at her." Mako did what he was told. His breath was taken away as she gracefully spun around the dance floor with his brother.  
"Now look at every male." Mako didn't make eye contact with a single one. A handful of men were looking at their dance partners, a few at their food, and the rest at Korra.

"If you don't claim your feelings for her now, another gentleman will be happy to do it later."

After a short pause, Mako decided to get over his fears. "Thank you Asami for your help. Think you could do me another favor?" And with that, Mako and Asami headed for the other duo on the dance floor.

Bolin was spinning Korra around the floor when she felt two fingers tap her bare shoulder.  
"Mind if I cut in?" the voice sent chills down her spine. Without hesitation, Bolin grabbed Asami and began dancing away from the two. Mako bowed and offered his hand. Korra blushed, then took his hand a placed the other on his shoulder while his found the small of her back.

"I didn't know you danced. Bolin told me you never dance at occasions like these." Korra said as the two began swaying to the music. Mako would normally blush as comments like that, but as soon as he started marching towards Korra on the dance floor, he found his confidence.

"That's true. But not because I don't want to, it's because I don't know how to." Mako spun Korra away from him and tugged her arm gently to wind her back to him.

Slightly blown away from his move, Korra stared at him, "Well, looks like you know how to dance now if you know that move."  
"I couldn't sit back and watch Bolin have all the fun, so I learned." Mako's words were making Korra blush.

"You look really beautiful tonight by the way. Not that you usually don't, but today is a different kind of beautiful."

"Thanks. You look good yourself. But I don't think Asami had nearly as much fun shopping for you and Bo as she did for me."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but Asami didn't have a motive to make me and Bo look like a million yuans."

"Yeah? And what's that."

Mako leaned in close to Korra, making Korra's breath stop. "A secret" he whispered into her ear. He smiled and pulled back. Korra pouted. Her signature pout that never failed to stir something inside of Mako. He raised his arm, leading Korra's body to twirl. When she completed her double twirl and Mako hooked his knee behind Korra and dipped her with the finishing note of the song. Korra didn't expect Mako's bold move asone of her feet left the ground, resting her weight on his knee.

"Wow, Mako. You sure can dance for someone who just learned." Korra was still breathless, amazed at Mako's audacious dance skills. Mako smirked and decided it was time. Still holding onto Korra's hand, Mako lead Korra out of the dance floor and found the first door that wasn't locked. It lead to a balcony, overlooking Yue Bay. Korra stumbled slightly, still not used to wearing heels. But strong hands caught her.  
"Easy there, I got you." Korra straightened up and cathed her breath. "Why did you bring me out here."

"Don't you want to get some air? You looked like you were out of breath back there when we were dancing."

"That's because you caught me off guard! Where did all those moves come from?"

"Catching the Avatar off guard, that's historical. And I told you, I got sick of watching other people dance with you, so I learned."

"You didn't say the first part." Korra caught him. Mako didn't mean to say the first part, it just slipped out, but his confidence didn't falter.

"Well, its true. I'd rather you dance with me than anyone else, even if it's Bolin."  
"Jealous there Mako? We've been there already, we're just having fun."

"I know, but … you're right. I'm kind of jealous." Korra didn't anticipate this from Mako. He was being so translucent with his feelings. "I-I just wanted to be with you. I want to be with you." Mako cupped Korra's cheek with his right hand while the other slid to her waist. "I think you're absolutely amazing. You're strong, loyal, and selfless." And for the cherry on top, he said it so quickly Korra wasn't sure she could catch every word. But it felt familiar. "Look, I really like you and I think we were meant for each other." As soon as the last words left his lips, he began to slowly lean his head towards Korra and guide her face towards his. The kiss was gentle, a small amount of pressure pressing between their lips. As Mako leaned back, he could see Korra dazed. She lifted her finger to her lips, as if to check if Mako really did just kiss her. Her eyes moved from the floor to his eyes. Korra was searching for something as she stared into those amber eyes. It looks like she found it because before he knew it, Korra threw herself onto Mako, stumbling because of the heels. Mako caught her weight and felt her lips on his with pressure of enthusiasm and happiness. The kiss didn't last long, but it did stop time. It was way overdue and the moment building up to it was worth it.

Korra pulled back and eyed him with mischief. "About time City Boy." And kissed him again.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please read and review :D :D :D


End file.
